


You'll be in my heart

by TheDoctorin221b



Series: Disney of Thrones [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorin221b/pseuds/TheDoctorin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cried as Jon said he was going to Oldtown to be a maester, being away from Jon made his heart hurt. As he cried Jon walked up to him and gently to him into a warm loving hug as he began singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be in my heart

Sam cried as Jon said he was going to Oldtown to be a maester, being away from Jon made his heart hurt. As he cried Jon walked up to him and gently to him into a warm loving hug as he began singing.

 

Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

 

Jon took Sam’s hand and squeezed gently, humming to him softly as he continued his song.

 

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

 

Jon ran his hand calmingly through Sam’s hair.

 

For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

 

Jon pulled away and rested his forehead on Sam’s, wiping away his tears gently

 

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

 

Jon cupped Sam’s cheek looking at him with a mixture of hurt and love.

 

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

 

Sam smiled slightly before breaking down again as Jon continued singing, soothing him.

 

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

 

Jon pulled Sam back into a hug as his sobs heightened.

 

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

 

Sam tightened his arms around Jon refusing to let go.

 

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know?

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know

 

Jon pulled Sam’s face up to look him in the eye

 

When destiny calls you

You must be strong (you gotta be strong)

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

 

The young Lord Commander tucked Sam’s hair behind smiling sadly

 

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more

 

Jon leaned in to kiss Sam deeply before continuing the song softly.

 

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

No matter what they say (I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always

 

“Trust me Sam, we will meet again. I promise.” Jon said looking deep into Sam’s eyes before kissing him deeply and lovingly


End file.
